hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wow Girl
History Clarissa Sarantos: 2002 - 2014 Carly's story starts with her mother, archaeologist Helen Sarantos who was on assignment at a significant excavation in Greece when she fell in love with a local named Zeke. Though Zach would ultimately end up disappearing one night with one of the excavation’s artifacts, he did leave Helen with a souvenir of Greece when Carly was born nine months later. After returning stateside and getting employment at the Olympia Museum of Antiquities, Helen began to notice that her daughter was unusually special. By age six, Carly was not only more physically capable than her peers but was a full head and shoulders taller than the tallest boy in her grade. When she was eight, Carly crashed her bike and flew over her bike’s handlebars head-first into a wall and walked it off without a scratch. When Helen took Clarissa to the hospital regardless of a lack of visible injuries, she had to admit that she couldn’t remember the last time Clarissa had ever been sick (for the record, it was when Carly was three). Due to the rise of the metahuman phenomenon at the time, Helen decided it was best to keep her daughter close. So when Helen became curator at the museum, Carly would spend most of her after-school hours at the museum; but even then, she could not escape the sense that she was different as some of the relics and artifacts in the museum’s Greek exhibit gave her an uneasy feeling and was also shocked to know she could read ancient Greek. Carly tried her best to blend in, but in 2007, with the SUA disbanded, Wow Woman was spending more time in Olympia and Carly began to feel a strange bond to her. This bond became so familiar to Carly that when she was Daphne Petrakis at the Greek Exhibit, Carly knew she was the Amazon princess. Before Carly introduced herself, Circe arrived to steal a medallion from the exhibit, forcing Daphne to run off for a quick costume change. To prevent Circe’s escape, Carly grabbed some old weaponry from a display to stall Circe: but was shocked to find her touch woke the dormant magic in the archaic weaponry. After seeing this display, Wow Woman took Carly to Olympus to meet their shared deadbeat dad: ZEUS! Wow Girl: 2014-Present ''' Taken by her half-sister Daphne of Themyscira to Olympus, Carly met her absentee dad: Zeus, King of Olympus. There was an elaborate feast and celebration, as Zeus is keen to do for his offspring once they reach a certain age, even for his illegitimate children. Hermes was even dispatched to Earth to retrieve Carly's mother, Helen Sandsmark. At this celebration, Daphne spoke to Zeus and Helen on Clarissa behalf. She told the tale of what had happened at the museum against Circe asked for their consent. Daphne sought Helen's consent to take Clarissa on as s pupil, or sidekicks: and Zeus' consent to perform the same ritual he had once done for Daphne to grant her the additional powers that made her Wow Woman. After a rather lengthy and involved discussion, it was decided that Clarissa could become a powered heroine with the added stipulation that her powers have a "magical off switch" which Helen would control simply through placing a geas on Clarissa to obey her parents' wishes or lose her powers until Helen reinstated them or she reached her eighteenth birthday. At first, Clarissa was restricted to accompanying Daphne on the rare weekend training session, but that was only on the condition that her homework was completed and her chores finished. During her first summer break as Wow Girl, Clarissa not only got to go out on regular nightly patrol with Daphne but even accompanied Daphne on a few field missions. Before her return to school in the fall of 2015, Daphne felt Clarissa had proven herself enough to bring her to Themyscira where she surprised her half-sister by having Queen Hippolyta name her a true and honored citizen of Themyscira, and therefore an Amazon. Fun fact, since her dad is a king, that makes Carly the only Amazon princess that's not Hippolyta's daughter. The next year was more of the same, but that following summer was a big highlight. Due to Daphne being occupied elsewhere, Android took over Carly's hero training. This made her join as a member of Young Defenders and introduced her to many of her friends she still has today. Here she also met Alex Griffin and Kyle Miller... more on her dating life later. '''Appearance Wow Girl has a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back. She wears a black headband. She wears a black sleeveless top with two stylized golden W's on it, which resemble the W's that Wow Woman wears across her camisole. She has red sweatpants with two white stripes on the sides, and blue shoes. When her Stealth-tech is active, her entire costume, shoes and all, turns black, with the exception of the stylized W's, which turn gray. Like Wow Woman, she wears two silver bracelets and star earrings (though silver instead of red), and uses a golden lasso that hangs at her waist. Carly second costume and the present one. Instead of a black headband, she wears a red one. She's wearing a red tank top just like her original one with two stylized golden W's on it, which resemble the W's that Wow Woman wears across her camisole. Like Wow Woman, she wears two silver bracelets and now red star earrings. She now wears a black belt with a silver buckle in the middle of it. She wears red jeans with white stars going down the side of them. She wears knee-high black boots. This is Carly when she reaches eighteen years old. Her costume is far different now and more similar to that her sister Wow Woman. She now wears a golden helmet with a ruby star in it just like her sister's Tiara. She now wears a red bustier with golden edges and straps that on the right one connects to a golden shoulder pad. Now instead of silver bracelets, she wears golden ones well four of them. Two small ones above her elbows and two around her wrist. She has a belt with a Giant Silver W on it for Wow. She has a lasso connected to her belt. She has a strap on her left leg above her knee. She now wears brown combat boots up to her knee. This is Carly's final costume. She will wear this armor when her sister Daphne passes her title as Wow Woman to her. She still wears red star earrings but now her shoulderpad isn't connected to her outfit and in it's on her left. She wears a strapless sparkling ruby red bustier jumpsuit similar to her previous outfits she has a brace of gold resembling two W's. She wears matching sparkling ruby red undersleeves with fingerless gloves with golden accents on her knuckles. Her belt is golden with giant W's on it with black accents on it. In addition to her lasso, she carries a sword on her belt and a small round shield on her back. She also wears golden boots. Personality Wow Girl is a very tough young girl, with a very energetic, carefree and eager personality. In general, she prefers taking on foes stronger than herself. She loves to fight and enjoys missions in which there will be physical confrontations. Sitting on the sidelines is less to her liking. She can occasionally lose focus when impressed by something but can regain focus when corrected. Her teammates have also remarked that stealth is not her strong suit. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weaknesses Powers Demigoddess Physiology: As the daughter of Zeus, Clarissa has abilities which far exceed those of mortals and many metahumans and she has been endowed with even more through the patronage of several Olympian gods. SCOUT ranks Wow Girl in the Class 6 Power Level. * Supernatural Strength: 'Clarissa is as strong as her older brother Hercules. As Wow Girl has shown she is strong enough to match the strength of Amazing boy. She can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. She has shown to be strong enough to overpower Despario without much effort. Carly Partial Olympian flesh and bone is about one and a half times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight. Carly when powered by Zeus previously, was not as strong and could lift around 100 tons, and could effortlessly throw a bus around. Now Carly is much stronger after she taps into her own powers from being the daughter of Olympian God Zeus, Carly powers grow to now being able to lift in excess of 100 tons. * 'Supernatural Stamina: 'Carly fatigues at about a seventh of the rate of a normal woman of her age and build. When Carly does begin to tire it is mostly a mental strain due to her body producing very little lactic acids. However, like anyone else, Carly still requires sleep or else she will begin to suffer the mental effects of sleep deprivation. * 'Supernatural Durability: 'Carly's bones and muscles are much denser and harder than those of normal humans, which makes her incredibly durable. Because of that Clarissa possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. She has also been trained by Amazons to have a vast threshold for pain. She is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Monstro and Scourge. great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. ** 'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Carly can heal from wounds at considerable superhuman rates. ** 'Decelerated Aging: 'Due to being a demigoddess, Carly is said to live longer than a regular human. ** 'Contaminant Immunity: 'She possesses an incredible immunity from nearly all poisons, toxins, as well as simple diseases. * 'Supernatural Speed: 'Carly can move at inhuman speeds. She can move fast enough to not register in the normal peripheral range of humans and seemingly vanish and disappear at will. ** 'Supernatural Athleticism: 'Carly's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination. ** 'Supernatural Reflexes: 'Carly's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. Her reflexes enable her to deflect projectiles and block the blows of her opponents with ease. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Badger Man notes that the reflexes of Amazons seem to exceed those of Kryptonians. * 'Flight : '''Carly is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on air currents at a max speed of around 1,500 MPH. Enabling her to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet. She is immune from the effects of extreme height, such as dizziness and lightheartedness. '''Abilities Amazonian Training: 'Carly has only just begun her Amazonian training (by Amazon standards) but what she does know is extensive by mortal standards and helps shape her physical potential into a true weapon. * 'Supernatural Combat: Carly is an excellent warrior being trained by the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. * Magic Intuition: 'Carly possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical artifacts to help increase her powers * 'Weapon Proficiency: 'Carly has displayed skilled with various weapons, most notably her whips & swords. * 'Hunting Intuition: 'Carly knows how to hunt and being able to hunt for mystical creatures such as monsters, chimeras, and Nemean lions. 'Excavation Intuition: Although nowhere near the level of her mother, Clarissa has learned quite a bit from her mother. Enhanced[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Investigation Investigation]:' When she dated Alex, Carly became quite the amateur detective and learned to fine-tune her senses to be used for some forensic purposes. 'Multilingualism: Because of her travel record early in her life, she's learned a few languages. She speaks some Mandarin, Greek (Ancient and Modern), Latin, and a couple of others but no not Spanish. Enhanced Charisma: Carly has proven herself to be a good leader in the field as she would often take charge of Young Defenders before Khair'udin was selected to be the official team leader. Though a gifted leader, Carly usually prefers to lead small strike teams or take the place of a senior strategist or second-in-command. Indomitable Will: Daphne speculates that she inherited her sheer willpower from Zeus and believes Carly may be just as stubborn as she is. Equipment ' 'Bracelets of Power: Modeled after the shackles the Amazons were once enslaved with. The gauntlets were forged from a mythical metal alloy known as Adamant and were crafted for her use by Hephaestus at the request of both her sister Daphne and their father Zeus. Carly's superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts, much like Daphne. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close-range, the gauntlets block blades, weapons, and punches. When crossed, the gauntlets generate an echo of the Aegis itself, forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of them which allows Carly to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. They are also capable of channeling Zeus' holy lightning when struck together. Magic Lasso: 'This was Carly's first lasso which has no special features it was just invulnerable and impossible to destroy or break. It's Amazonian whip made out of shredded Nemean lion hairs from Themyscira. Just like the other Lassos, she is able to ensure others and use to whip enemies. 'Lasso of Lightning: Created by her father, Zeus, the Lasso of Lightning or The Red Fury is similarly indestructible as the Lasso of Liberty or the Lasso of Command but possesses different properties from that of Daphne or Dorinda's lassos. Upon the command of its wielder, Clarissa Sarantos, the lasso can generate an electrical field of energy stemming directly from the lighting of Zeus, which can be used to injure opponents. Weaknesses Maternal Depowerment: Discouraged by previously shown arrogance in his children (Ares and Heracles), Zeus also blessed Carly's mother with the ability to take away her powers for a short time via a simple touch. However, once Carly reaches the age of eighteen this will no longer work on her. Rage: Ares has noted that Clarissa has "his rage" and one more than one occasion she has been tricked into flying into a fury and being lured into a trap or into abandoning her teammates. Magic: '''Just like Daphne, the only thing that can hurt her is the magic of the deities. '''Vulnerability to Adamant: As the daughter of Zeus, Carly shares his weakness to weapons made of Adamant. Injuries caused by such weapons inflict painful wounds upon the divine, causing damage which heals at a much slower rate. Trivia * She is likely marginally related to Dorinda (not counting the adoptive element of them sharing a sister) because I am sure that Dorinda's lineage has several injections of Zeus in it (he seduced every other queen or princess in Greek mythology). * Carly Sarantos is obsessed with social media. She has multiple accounts for her multiple identities and enjoys taking selfies with the unconscious and/or restrained criminals she encounters. * A true cinephile, Carly can quote hundreds of lines from dozens of movies at the drop of a hat. * Carly is a frequent sight on a number of first-person shooter leaderboards under the screen name 'Delia69'. Apparently, she is quite the trash-talker, too. * Carly is really good at math, though she despises 'showing her work' and as a result, often neglected her homework and had atrocious math grades. * Carly is a heavy sleeper and by no means a morning person. She has been known to not only break alarm clocks, but also the nightstand they were resting on and even the floor below it. * Carly has a bad temper and has been known to throw things when upset. Thankfully, as she can throw cars and shipping containers, it's rare for her to do this with friends, family, and teammate arguments. * Carly doesn't leave the house without applying her favorite lip gloss. * Carly loves to chew on ice cubes but absolutely cannot stand to drink plain water. * Carly thinks that babies are totally adorable. She has been known to become distracted if a baby is around her or break into quiet giggle fits if one makes eye contact with her. * She and Alex Griffin lost their virginity to each other. * She lives in a three-bedroom room in Defenders Mountain with her two roommates Madisyn Morrison and Chole Wilson. * Carly is right now dating Kyle Category:Universe 11 Category:Superhero Category:Deity Category:Female Characters Category:Amazons